Apogee
History Although initially based in Arizona, Apogee later moved to Los Angeles to fight crime. At some point after this, she became involved in the superhero team the Thrilling Three, which consisted of two other Supers: Dynaguyand Phylange. After Dynaguy's death, Gazerbeam replaced him as the group leader. The superhero team ended in failure due to conflicts between Gazerbeam and the other group members. Apogee was one of the Supers targeted by Syndrome for Operation Kronos. She was killed by the Omnidroid v.X4 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. Appearance Personality Apogee was known for being highly intelligent and quick-witted, but lacked tact, enjoying finding fault in others. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses ''' '''Powers Super Physiology: '''Sarah was part of a race of humans who were born with or given superpowers. Though in all of the different forms of ''The Incredibles ''media, there are little to no answers on how supers get their powers, there is much room for speculation, although it seems to be genetic because Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl have powers and all their kids have them. Sarah had one of the highest power type ratings on the entire NSA database. The Operation Kronos database assigned her a threat rating of 6.5. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Sarah can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing her to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. Her control over gravity allows her to change its direction, allowing her to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. She can also place objects into an orbital track, causes them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using her powers, she emits an aura of silver energy. She can even form this energy into blasts, waves, walls, barriers, and domes. She can use the laws of general relativity to her advantage and can reduce the speed of objects (or, in some cases, creatures) to nothing even if they were moving at the speed of light before. If she is not careful, however, this can create a black hole. She can make matter or energy orbit around her whenever she in flight. '''Abilities Special Ops Mastery ''' * '''Combat * Escape Artistry ''' * '''Investigation * Stealth * Survillance * Tactical Genius Equipment Solar Membrane Suit: '''She wore a solar enhancing membrane suit. This membrane suit enhances her cells result in increasing her own superhuman abilities and allowing her to acquire more powers in the process. This suit allowed her to be at her full potential. * '''Solar Empowerment: '''Her powers increased as the sun approached apogee (high noon), hence her name. * '''Solar Flight: '''This gave her the power to travel by solar-powered levitation. '''Weaknesses Lack of Sunlight: '''Due to her powers revolved around using sunlight, she couldn't use her powers during the night time, eclipse, or when it was really cloudy. '''Trivia Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Universe 8 Category:Female Characters